New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block
New Carton Cartoons on the Block is an animated series that airs on Cartoon Network. It's a spiritual continuation to the Cartoon Cartoons block that centers around various Cartoon Cartoons interacting with one another, including Steven Universe characters. The series aired for one season in Janurary 5th of 2014, but it would soon get revived in 2015, continuing to air to this day. Production The genesis of the show stems from Elliot Strange wanting to revive Cartoon Network's best era for a new generation. He also believed that Steven Universe has the same feel as old Cartoon Network shows. Two pilots were produced prior to the show's inception, one that remains unaired and another that premiered a year before the show became a full series. NCCotB is notable for using storyboard artists (notably Greg Miller) and writers (Gendy Tarkovsky) from some of the shows featured on NCCotB. The show was not popular with critics, and it was shelved after a single season. Strange would go on to make a pilot for a Sonic series in order to compete with Sonic Boom, but it was rejected, prompting him to continue NCCotB. As of Season 3, segments from the proposed Sonic series now air alongside NCCotB episodes, and they're produced by Brian Grispon for 2Vest Entertainment. Owen Emerson previously served as a co-executive producer, co-writer and storyboard artist on the show, but he left due to unknown reasons. Premise Steven and the Gems unintentionally cause a major disaster, angering the characters from other Cartoon Network shows. After a hasty retreat, they wind up in CN City where they interact with the older CN shows. Within time, they're accepted and now they have to deal with Mordecai and Rigby (who're hunting for the gems) and Moxy (who wants to destroy the classic shows in order to get popular again.) Aside from the aforementioned plot, there're episodes that center around other CN characters, often to resolve issues that were never touched upon before their respective shows were canceled. Characters from 2 Stupid Dogs and Scooby Doo also appear in the series due to both shows being regular staples back in CN's heyday. Style The show often pokes fun at the various negative aspects of the animation fandom. For example, in episodes involving characters from Teen Titans, there's a warning before the show begins, telling viewers that the characters will be treated in a way that'll cause the fans to complain. The show also lampoons critical aspects of cartoons, such as having characters panic when an instance of continuity is broken, or characters breaking the fourth wall by explaining why they're present when they've somehow been killed off in a different continuity. Running Gags The show also features multiple running gags. * At certain times, a man could be heard shouting "You messed with the wrong *word* fool!". Multiple variations exist, and the man appears to be a parody of Samuel L. Jackson. * The toons frequently encounter their next door neighbor Phil, who's a parody of DarkSydePhil. * Whenever the Teen Titans appear, they're often mocked or talked down upon. Following "Broadcasting", the titans appear as skeletons, implying that they've died after the events of Broadcasting. This is undone in season 3. Shows Featured * Steven Universe * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Evil Con Carne * Mike, Lu and Og * Sheep in the Big City * Codename: Kids Next Door * Time Squad * Powerpuff Girls * Johnny Bravo * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Scooby Doo * 2 Stupid Dogs * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Camp Lazlo * Megas XLR * Class of 3000 (since season 3) Episodes Season 0 Season 1 Season 2 Season 3